The stator described in Patent Literature 1 is one of conventional stators for electric motors. The stator described in Patent Literature 1 includes a stator assembly; a substrate on which a sensor circuit for position detection is formed; a lead wiring part; a power-lead retaining part that is attached to a lead-out portion of the lead wiring part and retains power leads; and a sensor-lead retaining part that is attached to the lead-out portion of the lead wiring part and retains sensor leads. The power leads and the sensor leads are arranged into two levels and are led out to the outside from the front and back sides of the lead-out portion, respectively. The stator described in Patent Literature 1 is easy to assemble; therefore, costs can be reduced and quality can be improved.